


Korea University Wins

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Joonmyun are not friends, particularly due to going to separate universities and being forcibly tied together by mutual friends. But then something awful nearly happens and Joonmyun realises Chanyeol’s not such an awful person after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korea University Wins

Joonmyun hears an obnoxious, loud whistle, and he sighs.

“That guy is such a prick,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes.

Joonmyun doesn’t need to look to know who it is. ‘That guy’ is Park Chanyeol, Yonsei University’s vice-captain of the basketball team and all-round jackass. Although Joonmyun doesn’t use such terms, ‘prick’ suits him.

Joonmyun remembers exactly how he and Baekhyun had first crossed paths with Park Chanyeol the person, rather than Park Chanyeol the really tall basketball player. They’d seen him before, as Zitao is on the Korea University basketball team, and always begs them to watch his games. And they knew the rumours; about how Chanyeol was kind of full of himself and used his popularity to get girls.

At some point he’d run out of Yonsei girls to date and had started gate-crashing KU’s campus, trying to get their female student population to date him as well. Joonmyun presumes that this is why he is here.

But some time during the past few months, when Chanyeol had gate-crashed some of KU’s smaller, more sedate parties, ones that Joonmyun had been invited to, Baekhyun and Joonmyun had met him.

Joonmyun likes to see the good in people, so he had hoped that Chanyeol was alright in person. He is not. He is exactly the same. The first thing he’d done when meeting Joonmyun was leer at him and then ask if he had a sister. Joonmyun doesn’t, but if he did, he wouldn’t tell Chanyeol anyway.

He’d laughed scornfully and had left Chanyeol against the wall. It was Chanyeol’s own fault.

Right now, Joonmyun just slinks down beneath the surface of the bench that he and Baekhyun are sitting on in the park outside their university, but unfortunately, Chanyeol spots them.

“Hey, it’s my favourite boring straight-laced nerds,” Chanyeol says cheerfully, but his tone is snide. He leans over the bench, drowning them in darkness, and drags Joonmyun back up from under the table. “No hiding down there, Princess,” he says. When Joonmyun frowns, he adds, “Myunjoon.” He knows full well what Joonmyun’s name is; he just enjoys pretending he doesn’t. Chanyeol turns towards Baekhyun. “Clambake,” he begins, like always. He seems to think that Baekhyun has a lot of girlfriends, and therefore wherever Baekhyun is there’s a clambake. Joonmyun doesn’t get it. Baekhyun does, but he won’t tell Joonmyun what it means. It probably doesn’t matter.

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun says, and he stands up. “Do whatever it is you came to do and leave us alone.”

“I heard there’s a party,” Chanyeol says.

“We’re not going,” Joonmyun says flatly, and links arms with Baekhyun and marches them away without another word. Chanyeol won’t miss them. He doesn’t care anyway.

\-----

They end up going to the party anyway, because Jongdae is hosting it, and he’s both extremely convincing and Joonmyun’s other best friend aside from Baekhyun. Zitao is more like his and Baekhyun’s son than a friend, so he doesn’t count.

Chanyeol also seems to have called their bluff, because he arrives as well, around midnight, with an absolutely enormous three bottles of soju. Jongdae greets him with a very wide smile and a hug like they’ve known each other for years.

“Traitor,” Baekhyun coughs from behind Jongdae, who ignores him in favour of screaming for shots. Joonmyun, with a bottle of beer inside him, just blinks at Chanyeol. He thinks he’s cross, but he’s not yet sure.

“Liar,” Chanyeol coughs in reply.

Jongdae leaves to pour said shots, and Baekhyun and Joonmyun, who has decided he is, in fact, cross, glare up at Chanyeol, who looks as unbothered as he always is when they meet each other at such events.

“Clambake,” Chanyeol begins.

“I will kick you in the balls,” Baekhyun warns. “I know hapkido.”

“I was just going to ask if your girlfriends are around,” Chanyeol says, and spins around in a circle, looking over their heads. “Ooh,” he says, when he spots Taeyeon and Sunny over in the corner. “You brought the fittest ones! You’re the best, Clambake.”

Baekhyun kicks, and misses Chanyeol’s crotch by centimetres. Chanyeol presses his hand to his thigh and pouts. Joonmyun thinks it’s cute, for all of three seconds, until Chanyeol opens his mouth.

“I’d better get sucked off for this,” he says, and starts to walk over to the girls.

“I did not need to hear that,” Joonmyun says, loudly. He’s always a bit too loud when he’s tipsy.

“Like you’ve ever been sucked off,” Chanyeol says over his shoulder. He stops and turns to face them. “You should probably try it some time. That stick up your arse might get looser.”

Joonmyun can feel his cheeks colour with a mixture of embarrassment and rage, and Baekhyun hooks their arms together and leads Joonmyun away before anything happens.

Four shots of soju later and Joonmyun doesn’t even care when Baekhyun tells him that Chanyeol has managed to get a date with Sunny. He just grabs for another shot. “Got skills,” he slurs.

“That doesn’t mean we should encourage him,” Baekhyun says.

“S’you,” Joonmyun replies. He’s not usually the one who encourages Chanyeol to do anything. He’s the one who tries to hide, most of the time. It’s just that when he’s tipsy, things tend to happen. Things which tend to be beyond his control.

Baekhyun seems to notice at this point how much alcohol he’s had. “Oh,” he says, and takes the shot glass from him. “We should probably go home. Chanyeol always gets you into a state.”

“S’not,” Joonmyun says, and he pouts. It’s not that Chanyeol gets him into a state. It’s that he hates dealing with him. He isn’t entirely sure _how_ to deal with him. And it hasn’t got easier all these months since they first met Chanyeol and he proved he’s an— “Arsehole,” Joonmyun finishes aloud.

“You must be really mad if you’re swearing,” Baekhyun says. Joonmyun knows that he’s had a few drinks too, but he can handle his liquor much better than Joonmyun can. “Come on.”

This time Joonmyun allows him to help him off his chair. Arms around each other, they stagger to the door, thinking it better to leave without saying goodbye to Jongdae, who they’re sure to meet over the weekend.

“Leaving so soon, Princess?” comes Chanyeol’s voice from behind them. “But I never got my striptease!”

Baekhyun tugs Joonmyun out before he can throw himself at Chanyeol, and drags them out and down the road towards their dorms.

When he tries to sleep, all he can hear are Chanyeol’s raucous laughs echoing in his mind.

\-----

The next time Joonmyun sees Chanyeol it’s a month later and he’s with Wu Yifan and a guy Joonmyun doesn’t know the name of. Yifan is the basketball team captain, but he’s been extremely polite to Joonmyun and Baekhyun whenever they’ve met him, and he’s friendly with Zitao. He’s tall and attractive and his only flaw appears to be that he’s friends with Chanyeol. What a pity.

Joonmyun is with Baekhyun and Jongdae. They’re shopping for a birthday present for Kyungsoo, another KU student who Zitao is friends with.

Jongdae sees them first, and he beams and waves, jumping up and down to catch their attention.

Baekhyun and Joonmyun elbow him in the midriff, and he bends over, holding his stomach.

“Don’t do that!” Baekhyun hisses. “We don’t want them to see.”

“Why would you want to bring Chanyeol over here?” Joonmyun adds.

“I like him,” Jongdae says. “You guys suck.”

“You only like him because he brings you alcohol,” Joonmyun says.

“You drank most of it!” Jongdae shoots out. “You should be thanking him!”

Joonmyun bristles, because this isn’t how this is supposed to go. Jongdae’s supposed to cower and apologise, and they’re supposed to hide in a shop and Chanyeol and his friends will walk right by them, and the day will go back to normal. But of course, nothing happens as it should.

“Oh!” Joonmyun hears, and he looks up to see Chanyeol running over towards them. “Jongdae!”

“Why does he get your name right?” Joonmyun asks, frowning. Jongdae just smirks, and stands up straight. Baekhyun grabs Joonmyun’s hand and tugs him into the nearest shop.

“Hey there,” Jongdae says, and hugs Chanyeol, when he reaches them. Joonmyun is pretty sure his eyes are going to fall out of his skull. This cannot be happening.

“Dude!” Chanyeol says, and he still hasn’t seen Joonmyun and Baekhyun, who are peeking out from behind the door. Joonmyun hasn’t yet seen what the shop is. Whatever it is, it’s his saviour.

“Yo,” Yifan says. “Have you met Jongin? He’s a dancer.” He pushes the other boy forward. He’s good looking, with full lips and sleepy eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” Jongdae says, bowing to Jongin, who bows back.

“It’s strange to see you without your friends,” Yifan says. “I’d have thought they’d be around somewhere.”

“Oh, they’re off somewhere,” Jongdae says with a shrug. “Never mind them. What are you guys doing out?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, but Jongin cuts him off. “Chanyeol has a girlfriend,” he says. “It’s amazing. So we’re celebrating.”

Jongdae blinks. “And by girlfriend you mean?”

Chanyeol beams. “Two weeks and counting!” He looks surprisingly cute when he’s happy and not trying to get a girl to sleep with him. Joonmyun almost finds him endearing.

“That’s impressive!” Jongdae says. “Well done, man.”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him in a childish display of mock-anger. “When was the last girlfriend _you_ had?”

“Please,” Jongdae says, with a laugh, “don’t insult me like that.”

“Ooh,” Yifan says, his eyes lighting up with realisation. Chanyeol just looks confused.

Joonmyun rolls his eyes. Of course Chanyeol doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know why he’d thought he would.

“We should probably get moving, let you meet up with the guys again,” Yifan says, probably seeing that Chanyeol’s going to ask a load of impertinent questions out of confusion.

“Say hi to Princess and Baekhyun for me,” Chanyeol says with an almost kind smile, and then he lets himself be dragged away by Yifan and Jongin, who leaves with a smile and a somewhat flirtatious wink over his shoulder.

“Why does he call you by name?” Joonmyun whines when they’re gone, and Jongdae has followed them into the shop. “He knows all of our names, but he never uses mine.”

“You are kind of a princess,” Jongdae remarks with a shrug. “It kind of suits you, actually.” He pats Joonmyun on the shoulder. Joonmyun pouts.

“Let’s find Kyungsoo something,” Baekhyun says before Joonmyun can start an argument, and leads them over to a corner of the shop.

Joonmyun is cross for the rest of the day.

\-----

Joonmyun doesn’t go to the next party because he has an assignment to finish, but Baekhyun goes.

“Jongdae spent the entire party making out with that friend of Chanyeol’s,” Baekhyun whines for the umpteenth time.

“Jongin,” Joonmyun says absently. He’s heard the story five times now. Baekhyun was disgusted. Joonmyun doesn’t really care, he just types out another sentence of his essay.

“Too much slobber!” Baekhyun whines. “Couldn’t they keep it to a bedroom? I don’t make out in public. I certainly wouldn’t make out at a party _I was hosting_ for the _entire party_.”

Joonmyun doesn’t say anything, because it isn’t worth it.

The major outcome of Jongdae and Jongin dating, however, is that both of their friendship groups decide to mix. Neither Baekhyun nor Joonmyun is having it. They don’t want to spend more time with Chanyeol than is absolutely necessary. Hanging out with him is not a necessity.

They both abstain from the next few parties. Jongdae is unimpressed.

“There’s a new kid, Sehun. You’d like him. He’s friends with Jongin and Zitao. Surely Chanyeol is worth it for new friends?”

Regardless of his well-intentioned attempts, Joonmyun thinks there’s little that would get him to spend time willingly with Chanyeol, especially now that apparently he’s had a steady girlfriend for over a month and she appears to be all he talks about. He thinks that it might put him to sleep.

\-----

The phone wakes Joonmyun up. A quick glance at his clock tells him it’s after three in the morning, on a Wednesday school night, and he yawns, grumbling, and turns towards his phone. He fumbles with it, trying to turn it off so it doesn’t wake Baekhyun, in the other bed, up, when he recognises the tune.

It’s Zitao’s text ringtone, and it’s at a stupid time in the morning, which means it’s probably urgent.

He opens the text.

 ** _Taozi_**  
_sth hapnd, bb nds mama  
cum 2 yu asap, mt u @ fntns_ 3.16

Joonmyun looks at the text in confusion, his half-asleep brain trying to decode the text-speak. All he’s worked out is that it isn’t Zitao who is texting him, but rather a student at Yonsei. And that worries him.

In a panic, he types back a quick,

 _Is he ok?_ 3.18

But the reply doesn’t ease his worries.

 ** _Taozi_**  
_cum qkly_ 3.19

Joonmyun throws himself out of bed. He doesn’t bother changing out of his pyjamas because it sounds like he needs to get on a bus as soon as possible. He just throws on a coat, grabs his wallet, phone and key-card, and leaves his bedroom as quietly as possible. He shoves his feet into his trainers and is out of the dorm building before three minutes have passed.

He runs all the way out of KU campus and along to the bus stop, just as the first bus of the day arrives. He thanks Buddha for sending him a bus when he needs it, and, after scanning his T-Money card, he throws himself into a seat at the back and dozes off.

When he wakes up they’re almost at YU. He checks his phone to see three text messages.

 ** _Taozi_**  
_r u cumin?_ 3.38  
_r u ignorin me?_ 3.59  
_hyung ffs_ 4.09

Joonmyun sighs.

 _I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Give me time._ 4.26

 ** _Taozi_**  
_ok cu_ 4.27

Once he’s off the bus, it takes him a few moments to get his bearings. The bus stop isn’t right outside the campus, so he has to find the quickest route there. Once he’s found it, he runs.

Even though he’s not particularly athletic, he works out when he has time. It only takes him a few minutes to get to the YU campus. This is when he realises the flaw in their plan; the gates are locked and he can’t get in.

 _Can’t get in. Pick me up._ 4.36

He waits a couple of moments for the person to show themselves, and then hears footprints running in his direction.

He’s not really that surprised when Chanyeol appears.

“You text like a child,” Joonmyun says. “What happened?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him, just scans his card and opens the side-gate so Joonmyun can get inside. It’s only when he’s inside and there are no bars between them that Joonmyun realises the state Chanyeol is in. He’s in loose tracksuit bottoms and a once-white tank top, but they’re both dirty and torn. There’s a hole in one of the knees, revealing bloody skin, and a jagged blood-stained tear up the bottom of the top. His elbows are also injured, and the side of his face has a cut from cheek to hairline, marring his good looks. The blood clashes with his red hair, and Joonmyun swallows as fear strikes.

“What happened to you?” Joonmyun asks. Forgetting for a moment that they aren’t friends, he reaches up to trace the cut. Chanyeol winces and pulls away. Joonmyun lets his hand fall.

“I was just going for some coffee,” Chanyeol says. “I’ve got an essay due Friday. Tomorrow, I mean.”

“Yes?” Joonmyun prompts.

“I saw Tao leaving the gate. I think he must have been at Sehun and Jongin’s. But he was going the opposite way from me, so I didn’t say anything. I don’t think he likes me much anyway.” He gives a bitter-sounding laugh. Joonmyun knows that’s his fault, but doesn’t say anything. “Well, there was this car, and it was completely out of control, crossing over both sides of the street, and it was aimed at Tao. So I just tackled him out of the way. He’s okay,” he says hurriedly, as maybe he sees Joonmyun’s cheeks drain of colour. “Just a couple of scratches. He’s sleeping in my dorm room right now. I’ll take you there.”

Joonmyun is numb as he hears this information. He doesn’t remember how words work, so he doesn’t say anything. He lets Chanyeol take his hand without protest, and follows him through the courtyard and up to a building. Chanyeol lets them in and leads him up two flights of stairs and along a corridor to a room at the end. Joonmyun doesn’t think he’d remember which room it is if he ever needs to find it again.

Joonmyun doesn’t even kick his shoes off at the door when Chanyeol shuts it behind them, he just walks over to Zitao, who is sleeping on one of the two beds in the room. He looks far better than Chanyeol does, only a few scratches on his face and hands, but he’s shivering. Joonmyun takes his coat off and covers him with it, before tugging the quilt over him and tucking it under his chin.

Once he’s seen that Zitao’s fine, Joonmyun trembles as the news finally filters through. Zitao could have died. If Chanyeol hadn’t been there, he could have lost Zitao. Chanyeol saved Zitao’s life.

The tears stream down his face before he’s aware of it, and he presses the heel of his palms to his eyes, trying to stop himself.

“Shh,” Chanyeol says. “It’s okay.” And then he pulls Joonmyun into his arms. Joonmyun goes willingly, pressing his face into the chest of his tank top. He knows that he’s leaving wet patches in the material and they can’t be comfortable against Chanyeol’s skin, but he doesn’t care.

Chanyeol rubs soothing circles against Joonmyun’s back. “It’ll be okay,” he continues. “He’s fine. He just wanted you here for when he wakes up.”

Joonmyun stays in Chanyeol’s arms until his tears turn into hiccoughs, and Chanyeol laughs gently and steers him onto the empty bed. Once he’s sitting, he presses a glass of water into his hands. Joonmyun brings it to his mouth and takes small sips until the hiccoughs subside.

“Sleep,” Chanyeol says. “You can take Tao home tomorrow.”

“Where will you sleep?” Joonmyun asks.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chanyeol says. “The floor’s fine.”

“No, you’re injured,” Joonmyun says, forcing himself upright. “You need to change your clothes, at least.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Okay,” he says, and hunts through his drawers for another change of clothes. He leaves the room, and comes back a few minutes later in a loose t-shirt and shorts, some of the blood washed from his skin. He’s pale and gaunt and his knees are both torn open. Joonmyun winces.

“Thank you,” he whispers, reaching out to touch Chanyeol’s wrist lightly. “You saved his life.”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says, settling on the floor, and Joonmyun’s hand falls away. “Anyone would have done it.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” Joonmyun says softly, and he drifts off.

“But they should,” is the last thing he hears before dreamland claims him.

\-----

It’s only a little awkward the next morning, as Joonmyun and Zitao walk around hand-in-hand, preparing to head home, which is impressive.

Joonmyun decides that Chanyeol can’t be such a bad person after all; he risked his life to save someone he doesn’t even know that well. The least Joonmyun can do is go along to Jongdae’s mini friendship sessions. They’re held in his flat, which is halfway between Yonsei and KU, and therefore the ideal place to meet up for all. Baekhyun still refuses to go, of course, but Joonmyun doesn’t need him to be there in order to go. He goes without him.

The first time he goes, there are only five of them altogether, but Joonmyun knows that Zitao and Sehun often go to catch up, and Chanyeol’s girlfriend Chorong often appears as well. He spends the get-together being quiet but making an effort to reply to questions when asked, and tries not to get cross the one time Chanyeol calls him ‘Princess’. When it’s not said in a snide tone, it isn’t half as annoying.

The weeks pass by. He meets Chorong after a couple of parties. She seems nice, and she grounds Chanyeol. Joonmyun is even impressed at how she copes with him; Chanyeol is like putty in her hands, and far easier to deal with when she’s around. Joonmyun can see how much he likes her. Maybe this is what he needed all along: a girl to make him stop with his womanising ways.

The next party, Baekhyun consents to coming, finally. Chorong can’t make it, but Zitao and Sehun are both planning on turning up, and it means that there aren’t enough chairs in Jongdae’s kitchen for all of them. Joonmyun is left standing, awkwardly looking around to see if the counters will take his weight.

The decision is removed from his control when Chanyeol pushes his chair back from the table, grabs for Joonmyun’s hand, and tugs him over. In a swift movement, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s waist and pulls him down onto his lap.

Joonmyun blinks in surprise, and makes to move, but Chanyeol’s arms anchor him. Chanyeol’s bony legs aren’t particularly comfortable, but once he’s got a couple of beers in him they’re the most comfortable things in the world. He wriggles on them to increase circulation in his legs and then sinks back into Chanyeol’s chest. “Warm,” he breathes.

Baekhyun snorts, but doesn’t say anything, just turns back to his conversation with Yifan. Everyone seems to have paired off to have conversations and he’s sleepy, so it seems only fair that he gets to snuggle into Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s girlfriend isn’t there, after all.

He drifts off to sleep, somewhat embarrassingly, around eleven o’clock, but Chanyeol’s still there when he wakes up, his head drooped into the crease between Joonmyun’s neck and shoulders and arms still locked around his stomach. Joonmyun carefully detaches Chanyeol from himself and then slides off Chanyeol’s lap to stretch. Chanyeol whines and reaches out for him in his sleep, and Joonmyun laughs. He heads home shortly after.

Though not before Jongdae took a picture of them sleeping in the chair together.

\-----

Chanyeol doesn’t show up for a few weeks. Joonmyun lets the first one slide as studying for an exam, but the second week he can’t understand.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks for him. “I haven’t seen him in ages.”

Yifan smiles a little sadly. “Chorong dumped him,” he says.

“Oh, that’s sad,” Joonmyun says. He’d liked Chorong. She was nice.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “I suppose he’s off trying to look for Seoul Uni girls, then?”

Everyone looks at Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun asks. “He just seems like the kind of person who’d get right back on that horse, so to speak.”

“He really liked Chorong,” Jongin says. “I think he’s moping, actually.”

“He’s trying to convince her to date him again,” Jongdae adds. “It’s not working.”

“Why did she break up with him?” Joonmyun asks.

They all look at each other for a moment. “Uh,” Jongdae says.

“I dunno,” Jongin says.

“Maybe she likes someone else,” Yifan says.

Joonmyun shrugs, because fair enough really. It’s none of his business anyway.

(Maybe it was for an embarrassing reason, but in any case, he isn’t that worried.)

*****

Chorong didn’t tell Chanyeol why she broke up with him, she just dumped him with a, “I don’t think we’re right for each other, I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

He’d pouted and called her _Noona_ in that way he knows she likes, but it hadn’t helped.

It’s taken him well over a week to come to terms with it. He’s tried to get her back, but she’s settled. He thinks she might even have a new boyfriend.

Chanyeol doesn’t deal with it very well. He ends up lying on his bed when he should be in class, fisting his cock slowly as he imagines the one time she’d gone down on him, pulling her long hair back from where it had been tickling his skin. She’d been good at it, sucking hard when he needed it and teasing in a way that was almost enjoyable. She’d held him off, clamping her hand over the base so he wouldn’t come before she let him, and he’d enjoyed that feeling of powerlessness she’d held over him.

He imagines her here, now, kneeling on the floor in her light blue jeans and making sure that her knees wouldn’t be stained with floor muck. She’d lick a stripe up to the tip of his cock and pull away, make him beg her.

“Please,” he breathes aloud, his hand stilling on his cock, as the illusion tells him to stop touching himself.

She pulls her hair back and slides it under her collar. She’s still very pretty but there’s a weirdly boyish aspect about her now her hair seems shorter. She’s not wearing makeup today.

She sucks him into her mouth, and then she looks up coyly, and Chanyeol doesn’t see Chorong anymore. He sees Joonmyun.

“Hyung,” he gasps out, his hand moving faster and faster on his cock, as the mirage begins to bob, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Come for me,” the Joonmyun in his mind says as he pulls off his cock with a pop, and Chanyeol does, shooting all over his stomach. He imagines Joonmyun with come all over his face and moans.

He cleans off almost absently, staring at the ceiling. He’d got off to Joonmyun. That’s a new development.

He’s still staring at the ceiling, though he’s fully dressed now, when Yifan comes into the room.

“Have you been lying like that all afternoon?” Yifan asks. “This room smells. Couldn’t you have opened a window?” He crosses to do just that, letting cold, fresh air in.

Chanyeol sighs as the cold drapes over him. “I…” he begins, and then shuts his mouth again.

“You?” Yifan prompts.

“I dreamt about Princess giving me a blowjob,” Chanyeol says, and he rolls over to bury his face in his pillow.

“You’re really lucky I know who Princess is,” Yifan says. “Most people would think you were into bestiality.”

“Hyung!” Chanyeol whines. It comes out muffled.

“Please, Jongin’s reckoned there’s been some UST between you two since you met. I’m not even the slightest bit surprised you’re dreaming about fucking him, now,” Yifan says, and he laughs. “Do you want to date him?”

Chanyeol thinks about it for a moment, thinks about pulling Joonmyun down into his lap and kissing him, about holding his hand as they walk through the streets between their universities, about dotting chocolate cake on his nose and flour on his cheeks as they try to bake together. He thinks about how small and cute Joonmyun would be in nothing but one of Chanyeol’s shirts. He thinks about fucking into Joonmyun in bed, and waking up to him in the morning, smiling only for him.

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

“Okay,” Yifan says. “Now you need to win him over.”

  
\-----

Chanyeol can’t go about it like he usually does with girls. Joonmyun is not a girl. He will probably not appreciate jewellery and flowers. But he likes books, so Chanyeol decides to find out what else he likes, in the hope of surprising him with something new.

This means showing up once again to Jongdae’s small parties with the rest of the gang.

“Chanyeol!” Joonmyun says when he sees him enter, and he smiles at him. Now Chanyeol knows his feelings for the older boy, Joonmyun’s smiles make his stomach feel all funny. “We were just talking about this year’s matches. Zitao is convinced we’ll beat you in basketball, like we always do.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “But that was before I was on the team,” he says. “I’m the best player we have.”

“That’s not saying much,” Zitao teases. “We’re definitely going to beat you. We’ve won the past 4 years.” He shouts out the Korea University Tigers chant, and the window shakes with the volume.

Chanyeol can do better. He screams the Yonsei Eagles chant in return. A plate threatens to fall off the table. He beams. Zitao stands and moves as if to tackle him, and Jongdae drags him down by arms around his midriff.

Just being there, Chanyeol realises how much he’s missed these people in the wake after the breakup. He sits down next to Joonmyun, as close as he can get without seeming suspicious, and smiles at him.

“We missed you,” Joonmyun says.

“He’s lying,” Baekhyun says, but it’s not cruel like it would have once been. “Sorry your romance wasn’t perfect. Anyone at Seoul Uni you like?”

Strangely enough, Chanyeol finds this hilarious, and he guffaws. “Good one,” he says. “Not SU, no.”

“So you’re on the rebound then?” Baekhyun says. “I always knew it. My girlfriends are off limits.”

“Don’t worry, Clambake,” Chanyeol says, and winks. “I won’t touch your girls.” Then he looks around at the rest of them in fake intrigue. “Why is it only me who talks about romance? What about the rest of you? I know Jong² are out, but surely you guys have dates? What twenty-something college guys don’t?”

“I have plenty of dates,” Baekhyun says. “I just don’t choose to talk about them.”

Sehun and Zitao nod, and Yifan just laughs. Chanyeol wonders if, to Yifan, he’s really that transparent.

“What about you, Princess?” Chanyeol asks, faking a bored-sounding curiosity. “Not found your Prince Charming yet?”

Joonmyun gives him a dirty look reminiscent of the ones he used to give before they became sort-of-friends, and Chanyeol wonders if he’s overdone it.

“Princess doesn’t date,” Baekhyun says. “He doesn’t have the time to, what with his heavy schedule.”

“I’m not a princess,” Joonmyun whines.

“You’re very pretty,” Chanyeol finds himself saying, and then wonders if he’s revealed too much. “For a Myunjoon, that is,” he tacks on hastily. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him and he fakes a _really now?_ expression to assuage his curiosity.

Joonmyun pouts. “I’m not pretty,” he says.

“Actually,” Jongdae says. “I will most definitely give him ‘pretty’ as an appropriate adjective to describe you with.”

“Mama is very lovely,” Zitao chimes in.

Even Yifan looks like he’s going to agree. Joonmyun turns bright red.

The older boy looks like he’s going to try to hide under the kitchen table, so Chanyeol does the only think he can think of, which is tickle Joonmyun underneath his sweater. Joonmyun writhes as he giggles loudly, trying to avoid Chanyeol’s hands, and the rest of the group laugh and turn away to chat about something else.

Eventually Joonmyun gives up and starts batting at Chanyeol, almost falling off his chair in the process. “You’re so mean to me,” he whines.

“Am not,” Chanyeol says. “I’m really nice to you.”

“You made the chair uncomfortable,” Joonmyun says, and he pouts.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says. Joonmyun’s hair’s all messed up from where he’s tilted his head to get away from Chanyeol, so he reaches out and fixes it for him, hands resting a little too long on Joonmyun’s skin.

Baekhyun coughs, and when Chanyeol looks at him, rolls his eyes and stands up. “I’m going to buy some ice cream. Does anyone want some?” His eyes bore into Chanyeol’s.

“I’ll come,” Chanyeol says dutifully, and he regretfully pulls away from Joonmyun to follow Baekhyun out.

Baekhyun doesn’t speak until they’re around the corner of the road, where they can’t be seen from the house. “Is Joonmyun your next target?” he asks.

“Target? No—” Chanyeol begins, but he’s cut off.

“If you think for one second that I’m going to allow you to fuck and dump Joonmyun, you’d better be worried. I will slice your balls off with a rusty knife,” Baekhyun threatens. “I mean it. Joonmyun is far too good a person for your grubby hands to even touch him.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Chanyeol says. It comes out a lot meeker than he had intended. “I just—I want to be friends, first.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “You’re trying to be one of those, are you? Be his friend until he wants you to fuck him, is that it? Sex benefits?”

“No!” Chanyeol says. He feels stressed and angry. Baekhyun has no real right to attack him like this, even if he is Joonmyun’s best friend. “I just like him! Can’t I do that? Can’t I like someone?”

Baekhyun folds his arms. “Chanyeol,” he says, “we’ve watched you go through girls like they’re disposable. You used to have a different girl on your arm every time I saw you. And then you had Chorong, who lasted for a while, but then she’s gone. Joonmyun is the first guy you’ve ever shown interest in and he’s my best friend, and if you don’t treat him with the respect he deserves, I will _destroy_ you.”

“I don’t…” Chanyeol sighs. “I don’t even know if he likes guys. I just want to be friends. That’s enough, for now. Is there any harm in being his friend, Baekhyun?”

“It depends on how much is real and how much is intended on getting to his dick,” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol clenches his fists tightly. “Why does everything have to be about fucking him?” he snaps. “Sure, that would be great if it happened! But can’t I want to do other things with him? Can’t I want to take him to the cinema to see something scary and watch him cower behind his hands, and need me to protect him, because he’s _scared_ , and can’t I want to play Lady and the Tramp with him and a bowl of spaghetti, and can’t I want to just _hold his hand_?”

Baekhyun stares at him, and then gives a small smile. “I guess you’re a better person than I thought,” he says.

“I really like him,” Chanyeol says. “Maybe it took me a while to realise, but I really do.”

“You should probably drop the nicknames,” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol pouts. “But he’s such a pretty princess,” he says. “I can’t help it. His angry face is adorable.”

Baekhyun says nothing for a moment, but then he smiles. “It really is,” he agrees. “Okay. I won’t slice your balls off just yet.”

“So it’s okay that I want to go out with him?” Chanyeol asks, almost nervous at this point, even though he doesn’t want to feel like this. He wants to be strong and manly and scoff in Baekhyun’s face, although he’d have to lean down to reach it. He wants to call Baekhyun’s bluff. But at the same time, being accepted by Joonmyun’s best friend will make things a lot easier for him.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “For now. Just go slowly. He’s not used to relationships.”

Chanyeol nods, and doesn’t press the issue. “Ice cream?” he asks quietly, and Baekhyun laughs and leads him to a 7-11 at the end of the road.

Joonmyun is drunk when they get back, the group having decided on multiple shots in their absence. He’s not the only one who’s drunk; only Yifan seems to still be sober, though Chanyeol doesn’t really understand Sehun’s emotions, but Joonmyun’s the most important one. He climbs into Chanyeol’s lap the instant he sits down.

“You’re cold,” Joonmyun says, and Chanyeol thinks he sounds appreciative.

“We brought ice cream,” Chanyeol says. “Do you want some?”

Joonmyun nods into Chanyeol’s throat, and Chanyeol shuts his eyes and prays not to get hard. That’s the last thing he needs.

Thankfully, Joonmyun climbs back onto his own chair once the ice cream is dished out, and Chanyeol tries to avoid Baekhyun’s knowing eye for the rest of the party.

  
\-----

“My sister’s birthday is coming up soon,” Chanyeol says to Joonmyun, sitting at one of the outside benches at KU. He’d gone all the way there specifically to see Joonmyun, but he’s brought Jongin to pretend otherwise. “She likes books. Do you think you could come shopping with me after classes are over?”

Joonmyun smiles up at him. “Sure,” he says. “What does she like reading?”

“Kind of…” He pauses, as he thinks. “Witchy, werewolfy stuff? Twilight. She likes western books.”

Joonmyun purses his lips but then he nods. “Okay,” he says. “Is five okay, or do you want to meet me in town?”

“I’ll be here,” Chanyeol says, almost too quickly. “Yonsei’s over for the day.” He feels grateful that he’s not actually lying. He’d been in tons of trouble for missing lectures when he was moping over his breakup. He’s actually a good student, despite what people may think of him with his extracurricular activities. He got into a SKY University, after all. It’s not a good idea to ever miss lectures in a SKY University; too many times and they’ll expel you.

“I’ll see you here at five,” Joonmyun says, and he stands, looking at his watch. “Bye everyone,” he says.

“Bye,” the group dutifully chorus, and Joonmyun leaves.

“Books, really?” Baekhyun asks.

“He likes books,” Chanyeol says meekly. “And I really do need to buy Noona a present.”

“That’s lame even for you,” Jongin says with a laugh. Chanyeol doesn’t even know how Jongin knows, because he certainly hasn’t told him. Jongdae just looks confused.

“Are you hitting on Hyung?” he finally decides on, and Chanyeol blushes. “You are!” Jongdae beams. “That’s adorable.”

Chanyeol buries his face in his hands.

“Hyung likes films too,” Jongdae says cheerfully. “He likes sci-fi and superheroes even if he claims not to, and horror petrifies him, and he will probably climb in your lap if you take him to one.”

Baekhyun smacks him. “Don’t give him any ideas.”

“He already has ideas,” Jongdae says. “Weak ones. We may as well do what’s best for Joonmyun.” He turns to Chanyeol. “I, for one, like you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but Chanyeol smiles, looking down at his hands shyly. “I’m glad,” he says softly.

“Stop being so nervous,” Jongin says. “We’re all friends here, Hyung. We wouldn’t lead you up the wrong path, and we wouldn’t scare you away from him.”

Baekhyun coughs.

“Ignore Baekhyun,” Jongdae says. “He’s just jealous that he’s no longer the only man in Joonmyun’s life. He’s been protecting him since he was born.”

Chanyeol hadn’t known that. “Really?” he asks. “What was he like as a kid?”

“A tiny version of himself,” Baekhyun says. “He hasn’t changed at all.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol says, and imagines a mini-Joonmyun in an argyle sweater-vest and a collared shirt reading a book in the same thick glasses he wears every day and almost coos aloud. “Cute.”

Jongdae stands, pulling Jongin up with him by the hand. “Have fun, Hyung,” he says. “And have fun waiting for four hours!”

Chanyeol pouts and pulls his chemistry textbook out of his bag at his feet. “I’m good, thanks,” he says, and opens it to the relevant chapter. He ignores their laughs as they all leave him.

He’s still reading, though a different book, when hands clap down on his shoulder, and he jumps a foot in the air. Joonmyun’s laughter fills the silence as Chanyeol collects himself and his belongings. “Cruel,” Chanyeol says. Joonmyun just keeps laughing.

They head out to the nearest shopping street, looking through the bookshops together. At one point Joonmyun tugs him over to a set of shelves by the hand and Chanyeol shuts his eyes and savours the feeling of his touch, before he lets go.

He ends up buying a few new wolfy books for his sister and a sci-fi book for Joonmyun.

“I’ve wanted to start these for a while,” Joonmyun says, nodding at the set. “But I don’t have the time.”

“Maybe if you get the first one, you’ll find time?” Chanyeol asks, and Joonmyun laughs.

“It’s possible,” he says, so Chanyeol grabs it and puts it on the pile.

“You don’t have to!” Joonmyun says, reaching to take it off the stack in Chanyeol’s arms, but Chanyeol lifts it up out of his reach.

“I want to,” he says. “It’s a gift, to say thank you.”

“I didn’t even do much,” Joonmyun mutters, but he consents to the gift, and then promptly takes Chanyeol for ice cream in the most expensive ice cream shop Chanyeol has ever been to, and insists on paying.

“This is too much,” Chanyeol hisses.

“It’s fine,” Joonmyun says, and then he spoons up some of his strawberry ice cream. “Trade for your chocolate?” He looks hopeful, and Chanyeol can’t refuse him anything. He spoons up some of his ice cream, and Joonmyun licks it off the spoon, before he can drop it into Joonmyun’s bowl.

It was clearly meant to be completely innocent, but Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up, because this is starting to feel remarkably like a date.

  
\-----

The next time the two of them are out together, the group was meant to go to the cinema, but in the end everyone but Joonmyun cancels. Chanyeol meets him there, staring at his phone and frowning.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asks.

“They all cancelled on us,” Joonmyun grumbles, and then he looks up at Chanyeol. “Do you still want to see it?”

‘It’ is a horror film, and Chanyeol had actually been surprised that Joonmyun had agreed to come, because he knows how much he hates them. “We can see something else, if you want?” Chanyeol asks. “It’s okay. There’s that sci-fi film about space out, and the new Avengers?”

“I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t go in,” Joonmyun says with a shrug. “Maybe we could see the Avengers film next time?” There’s a touch of hope in his voice and Chanyeol’s heart soars.

“Of course!” he says. “That’d be great.”

They end up buying tickets for the horror film, and the largest bucket of popcorn Chanyeol’s ever bought. This is because Joonmyun says he needs something to do with his hands so he won’t hide throughout the whole thing.

The cinema is fairly empty when they get inside, and it doesn’t fill out too much. They end up near the back—not in the back row, but without anyone behind them regardless.

Joonmyun starts out fine, munching through popcorn as the scene is set up, but gradually as the murders begin to happen, he pulls his knees up to his chest, and Chanyeol is certain he misses most of what’s happening due to his eyes being tightly shut. Sighing, he offers Joonmyun his hand to hold.

He learns this is a bad idea when Joonmyun almost breaks it, clutching it to his chest.

“We don’t have to stay,” Chanyeol whispers, even though he’s enjoying what he can see of the film when his attention isn’t torn away by Joonmyun. “We can go and see something else.”

“No,” Joonmyun squeaks out. He takes a deep breath, as if he’s steeling himself to say something, and then he lets it all out again. “Can I—”

Chanyeol doesn’t understand squeaky Hyungs, but he understands the look of nervousness on Joonmyun’s face. He moves the box of popcorn to the seat beside him, lifts up the armrest between them, and then lifts Joonmyun up, under the arms, and onto his lap, like Joonmyun weighs nothing at all. After a moment, Joonmyun leans back into him. Chanyeol tells himself not to get an erection, even though this is actually quite sexy. He just dutifully watches the film over Joonmyun’s shoulder and lifts his hands to cover Joonmyun’s eyes during the bad bits.

They end the film like this, and when the lights turn on again, Joonmyun turns to face Chanyeol for a moment before climbing off his lap, cheeks bright red. “Thank you,” he says, meekly.

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol assures him, with a smile. His stomach rumbles, and he looks down, sheepishly. Joonmyun had finished all the popcorn during the film.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Joonmyun asks, and Chanyeol nods.

They end up in a chicken shop at a two-seater table, Chanyeol’s long legs brushing Joonmyun’s shorter ones as they eat. They talk about anything and everything during that time; what bits they liked about the film, the last Avengers film they watched, what courses they’re doing—Joonmyun is training to be a teacher, versus Chanyeol’s Mad Scientist ambition—and which bits they like best about university life, how long they think Jongdae and Jongin are going to last.

“Have you got a new girlfriend yet?” Joonmyun asks, when they’re near the end of their meal. Chanyeol looks at him with wide eyes.

“No,” he says, trying to make it sound as natural as possible. “Um, I’m not looking for one.”

“Oh,” Joonmyun says, and he cocks his head to the side. There’s a little bit of ketchup beside his mouth, and Chanyeol resists the urge to wipe it away.

“What about you?” Chanyeol tries, quickly, before Joonmyun can open his mouth again. “I know Baekhyun said, but—”

Joonmyun shrugs. “I’ve never really been interested in dating anyone, I suppose,” he says. “I always had this romantic idea of how I’d confess, or be confessed to, but I guess reality isn’t real like that.”

“So you don’t have any—any girls you like?” Chanyeol asks, stumbling over himself to force the word _girls_ out.

“Girls?” Joonmyun says. “No, I haven’t been interested in girls since I was a young teenager.”

Chanyeol stares at him, eyes wide again. Does that mean he—?

“Is that okay?” Joonmyun asks. His voice is steady, unhurried, like coming out to Chanyeol isn’t a big thing, isn’t anything to worry about. “I don’t want to weird you out, or anything, just because I like boys.”

“N-n-no!” Chanyeol stammers out, but secretly his heart is pounding. This means he actually has a chance. “I-it’s fine. I-it’s totally cool. I’m cool with it.”

Joonmyun grins at him. “Really?” he asks, his eyes curved into crescents.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “And I’m really happy you could trust me enough to tell me. It’s an important part of you.” He pauses. “No boys you like?”

“Not at the moment. But—don’t tell him,” Joonmyun says, “it’s really stupid and I’m over it, but I used to have a crush on Yifan.”

Chanyeol feels his heart sink at those words. He’s nothing like Yifan, except for the being a tall, basketball-playing Yonsei student part. “Oh,” he says, trying not to betray his emotions in his voice.

Joonmyun doesn’t appear to hear, because he continues, “He used to be so kind to us, and he was so great to be around. That was before you and I became friends, of course.”

“You used to hang out with Yifan?” Chanyeol asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Not really,” Joonmyun says, and he laughs. “I guess it was more in my head. But I’m really over it. I know he’s straight, anyway.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “Yeah.”

Joonmyun doesn’t seem to notice Chanyeol’s upset, because he jumps into another conversation about basketball, but Chanyeol isn’t paying attention—even though it’s one of his favourite topics.

“This was really fun,” Joonmyun says, dragging Chanyeol’s attention back to him. “Shall we do this again? Avengers, next week?” Chanyeol nods dumbly. Joonmyun keeps going. “It’s great to have a friend with the same interests as me. I mean we’re still going to beat you in basketball. But for everything else. Thanks, Chanyeol.”

“Sure, Hyung,” Chanyeol manages. “But Yonsei is going to wipe the floor with you this year—our hockey team is fantastic.”

“Maybe I should watch the hockey match instead of the basketball, then,” Joonmyun jokes. “I was going to make an effort.”

It’s months away, in September, but Chanyeol is happy that Joonmyun has already decided to watch his match, regardless of which university wins. Something burns in his chest and he just wants to stand and kiss him, right there in the chicken shop. He can’t.

  
\-----

They make it to the new Captain America film the week after that. Joonmyun has no need to sit on his lap this time, but he holds his hand during one scene. Chanyeol wants to scream, and he’s not sure if it’s with happiness or frustration.

The week after that they go to Lotte World, because Joonmyun hasn’t been since he was a small child, and Chanyeol can’t believe that that’s possible. They go on all sorts of rides, including the children’s, and Chanyeol convinces him to go on the tamest of the rollercoasters (so not Atlantis Adventure, which Joonmyun begs him not to make him go on). Even though it’s not as scary as the others, once again Joonmyun holds his hand so tightly he thinks he might break it.

Chanyeol and Joonmyun separate at the train station and Chanyeol watches as he gets his own train without a second glance behind him.

They continue to do things just the two of them, like try out new restaurants, and watch silly DVDs they find in bargain sales. Chanyeol starts feeling like they are actually dating. He is not the only one, he learns, when he goes to pick Joonmyun up one day when they’re planning on going to try the new Italian that’s just opened up. The door to Joonmyun’s room is slightly ajar.

He’s about to knock, when he hears the word _boyfriend_ , and he stops to listen.

“Where’s your boyfriend taking you today?” Baekhyun asks.

“We’re just friends,” Joonmyun says with a sigh, like they’ve had this conversation multiple times before. “Remember, he’s straight?”

“If you say so,” Baekhyun says.

“You and I used to go to the cinema all the time,” Joonmyun says.

“You didn’t sit in my lap,” Baekhyun argues. “And you and I have never fed each other food.”

Chanyeol wonders if Joonmyun goes home and tells Baekhyun what they do on their dates, and then wonders whether it really matters.

“It’s nice, having someone who’ll do that with me,” Joonmyun says.

“Yes, your boyfriend,” Baekhyun says. There’s nothing from Joonmyun for a moment. Chanyeol wonders if he’s rolling his eyes. “He _is_ your boyfriend. You are so dense, Joonmyun. You’ve been going on dates for months.”

“We’re just friends,” Joonmyun says. “We’re just really close.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “Try saying that when he asks you out officially.”

Joonmyun scoffs, but Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun’s got a good point. He _hasn’t_ yet asked Joonmyun out officially, and if Joonmyun really is under the illusion he’s still straight, he won’t get it without help.

He knocks on the door. “Yo, Princess?” he asks. “Finished dressing up for me?”

“You are the worst,” Joonmyun says as he opens the door, but he’s smiling. There’s even a little bit of pink dusting his nose and cheeks. Chanyeol isn’t stupid enough to think he actually dressed up for him, but Joonmyun looks a little smarter than his usual argyle; his shirt is powder blue and he’s even wearing a tie.

“Have fun on your date,” Baekhyun says breezily.

Joonmyun bristles. “ _Baekhyun!_ ” he hisses, turning a much brighter red.

Chanyeol just laughs. “He’s only jealous because I didn’t ask him to come with us,” he says, and then makes a show of looking at his watch. “We should probably go if we want to get a table. They looked pretty full.”

Joonmyun grabs his wallet and key-card, jabs his feet into his shoes, and then leaves with him. Once they’re outside, he starts talking about all the homework he has to do, and they fall into step, like always.

They get the last two seats at the restaurant. While they’re waiting for their food to arrive, Joonmyun says, “Thanks for not getting mad at Baekhyun. Doesn’t it bother you, though?”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, looking up from his garlic bread.

“Everyone thinks we’re dating,” Joonmyun says.

Chanyeol shrugs, and realises he has to say it. He can’t keep this up if Joonmyun isn’t going to realise. “Aren’t we?”

Joonmyun looks at him, eyes wide, for a moment, before he barks out a laugh. “Oh, stop it,” he says, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

Chanyeol isn’t sure if the idea makes him uncomfortable or not, but he doesn’t think that now is the time to try and force it. He grins, instead. “If you say so,” he says.

Joonmyun smiles a real smile this time, and picks up his own piece of garlic bread. “This is really good,” he says. “I’m really glad we get to do this. The amount of good food I’ve had since I met you—”

“It’s nothing,” Chanyeol says, except it’s everything.

  
\-----

“How does Princess want to be confessed to?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun the next time he gets him alone, the rest of their friends in class.

“Oh, you’re doing this now?” Baekhyun asks.

“It seems like a good idea,” Chanyeol says, voice small. “I mean, considering.”

Baekhyun nods. “Joonmyun was always going to confess to someone he likes by playing them something on the piano he’d written for them. Make a spectacle of it.”

Chanyeol plays guitar. He says so. “Should I confess in a song then?”

“Does it seem like something you’d do?” Baekhyun asks. “If he thinks you’re making fun of him, it won’t work.”

Chanyeol thinks hard, and nods. He’d even enjoy it. “Thanks,” he says, and leaves Baekhyun there.

  
\-----

“What rhymes with ‘princess’?” Chanyeol asks later that night, studying his pad of paper.

“You do realise that’s not actually his name?” Yifan asks, at the same time as Jongin says, “Distress.”

“No,” Chanyeol says. “I mean yes, I know. But he’s my Princess.”

Jongin makes gagging noises. “You are gross,” he says.

“Anyway, what rhymes with Joonmyun?” Chanyeol says.

“I nearly thought you were going to say Myunjoon,” Yifan mutters. Out loud he says, “I’m not even Korean.” He turns to Jongin, who shrugs.

“Not a clue. Fun. Run. Shun.” He pauses. “Come.” He leers. Chanyeol throws his pencil at him.

“Get out,” he whines. “You’re no help.”

Jongin laughs. “Jongdae should be here soon anyway,” he says. “I’ll go and wait in your kitchen.” He leaves.

“Why is this so hard?” Chanyeol whines. “I hate everything I’ve written.”

“How does it go?” Yifan asks, in a voice that makes Chanyeol think he’s not being very sincere.

“My darling Princess, all I wish for is—” Chanyeol begins to read.

“I’m going to join Jongin,” Yifan says, and he leaves.

Chanyeol drops his head onto the table and wonders if he can write a song when he’s asleep.

  
\-----

It takes him five days to write a song he doesn’t hate, but eventually he manages it. Considering that Yifan and Jongin didn’t run away when he sang it to them, he supposes it’s pretty decent.

He invites Joonmyun over during the weekend, because he thinks it will be easier for him to take it if Joonmyun rejects him. He doesn’t want to go all the way to KU’s campus to get rejected and have to travel all the way home. This way, once Joonmyun leaves, he can cry on his bed without moving.

Joonmyun arrives at about five in the afternoon. Chanyeol stops twitching uncontrollably and goes to let him in.

“Hi,” Joonmyun says with a smile.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says. Suddenly all the words he’s been planning in his head go out the window. “I...I wanted…I wanted to play you something. For you.”

Joonmyun looks confused, but somewhat pleased at the same time. “Okay,” he says, and he crosses to sit on Yifan’s bed, perching on the edge. Chanyeol is suddenly struck with the memory of Joonmyun sleeping in his bed, Zitao in Yifan’s. He dashes it away and goes to pick up his guitar.

He doesn’t want to look at Joonmyun, so he keeps his eyes tightly shut and strums by memory, fingers knowing where all the right notes are.

The updated version of the song has no mentions of princesses, to his utmost disappointment, but it is a far more fortunate song. He hopes Joonmyun likes it, and his voice cracks as he thinks so. He swallows, blushing with embarrassment, and keeps going.

When he finishes, he puts his guitar down and looks at his fingers in his lap.

“Oh,” Joonmyun says, once a moment of silence has passed. “You were serious.”

Chanyeol feels like the waterworks are going to start up. He blinks repeatedly, until he feels like he can look up without embarrassing himself. Joonmyun is biting his lip and not looking at Chanyeol. “Yes,” Chanyeol says.

“Oh,” Joonmyun repeats. “I…I don’t know. Can I…can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol says softly. Joonmyun didn’t reject him—not yet, at least. This is more than he had believed would happen, though not necessarily what he’d hoped for.

“I need to…I need to go, and think about this,” Joonmyun says, and he stands.

Chanyeol swallows back the urge to ask if a blowjob would help him make up his mind, and instead nods. “Okay,” he says.

“Thank you,” Joonmyun says as he nears the door. Chanyeol isn’t sure if he’s thanking him for the song, for liking him, or for allowing him time. He doesn’t suppose it matters.

Once Joonmyun’s gone, he flops backwards on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

  
\-----

Chanyeol avoids Joonmyun and KU for a week after his confession. He’s not sure if he’s doing it to give Joonmyun time or because he’s still embarrassed to see him. He feels like he’s failed. All he’d wanted to do was be with Joonmyun, but he’s screwed it up.

Yura asks him to babysit her little girl on the Saturday whilst she runs some errands, so Chanyeol ends up playing with a three year old in Yonsei’s front park, making sure his niece doesn’t try to climb into the fountain.

He’s there playing with her when he gets a text.

 ** _Princess ♥_**  
_You’re really good with kids._ 3.21

Chanyeol looks around him until he sees Joonmyun standing just inside the entrance. Chanyeol smiles, not sure if this means anything. He waves Joonmyun over, a little nervous.

“Hello,” Joonmyun says, shyly, when he’s within hearing range.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Joonmyun says. “Who’s this?”

“This is Chanmi,” Chanyeol says. “She’s Yura-noona’s little girl. Chanmi, say hi to Joonmyun-oppa.”

Chanmi smiles up at him, waving her little hands. “Hi, Oppa!”

“She’s really cute,” Joonmyun says. “You never told me you had a niece, or that you’re good with children.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it.”

“I think it’s really hot,” Joonmyun says, and then blushes bright red. He claps his hands over his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he says, meekly.

Chanyeol laughs, feeling happier than he’d felt all week. “You like guys with children?” he asks. “I’m sure you can spend time with her later, if you want. We can play together.”

“You’re the best boyfriend,” Joonmyun says, and then he freezes. “Oh—”

“You seem to be talking without thinking a lot lately,” Chanyeol teases, and Joonmyun relaxes. “Do you mean it, though?”

Joonmyun nods. “Yeah,” he says. “If you still want me?”

“Of course I do,” Chanyeol says, and then, after a glance over at Chanmi, to make sure she’s okay and exactly where she was a moment ago, leans over to pull Joonmyun closer.

The kiss is gentle and no more than a peck, but Joonmyun sighs when they separate.

Chanmi giggles, and they both turn to look at her. “Chanyeol-oppa kissed you!” she says, and she giggles again.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and turns back to Joonmyun, who is biting his lip. “Yes?” he asks.

Joonmyun pulls him closer, close enough to slide his legs over his waist. He leans into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Remember when you said I’d never had a blowjob?” he whispers to Chanyeol, despite the small child next to them.

“Yes?” Chanyeol asks, a smile growing on his face.

“Could we fix that?”

Chanyeol bursts out into laughter, and leans to whisper into Joonmyun’s extremely red ear. Blushing Joonmyun will never stop being endearing. “When Noona comes back, we can do whatever you want, whenever you want. I’ll get rid of Yifan.”

“You’re the best,” Joonmyun whispers.

Chanyeol winks. “I know.”

  
\-----

Within the hour Yura picks Chanmi up, and Chanyeol, with relief, leads Joonmyun back to his room.

Joonmyun wriggles out of his grey wool-knit sweater and kicks off his shoes as Chanyeol sends Yifan a careless text.

 _getn laid. dnt cum bak 2nite_ 4.11

 ** _Basketball Boss_**  
_ok i’ll stay with sehun_ 4.12  
_you do it on my bed, i’ll sell all your manhwa_ 4.13

The threat makes Chanyeol’s blood run cold, but when he turns around Joonmyun is on his bed, so Yifan doesn’t have to worry.

Joonmyun’s white shirt does nothing to conceal the planes of his body and his hard nipples, pressing dark against the material. Chanyeol tugs off his hoodie and his t-shirt as he follows Joonmyun onto the bed, dropping his phone onto the desk in the process. He situates himself between Joonmyun’s thighs and presses kisses to his throat as he works the shirt out of Joonmyun’s trousers, which are stretching obscenely.

Chanyeol pulls off Joonmyun long enough to permit the older to unbutton his shirt—he would probably have ripped it off him if allowed, but he’s sure Joonmyun isn’t horny enough to ruin his clothes yet. He’ll get there, Chanyeol’s positive.

Chanyeol is fairly well-built due to basketball playing, but it’s possible that tiny Joonmyun is even better built. Chanyeol finds himself kissing down his throat, down his chest, towards his pecs, which he tongues at. Joonmyun tenses in surprise, which defines them even more. Chanyeol sucks hickeys into the skin, marking the pecs as his.

It’s during this time that Chanyeol can feel Joonmyun’s hardness press solidly against his sternum, and Joonmyun starts rocking slightly. Chanyeol wants to tease, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later. Instead he slides further down the bed.

“You still want to do this?” he asks, dutifully, even though he’s hard as well, and doesn’t particularly want to stop.

“Yes,” Joonmyun says, and Chanyeol smiles. Together, they work Joonmyun’s trousers down his thighs and off, leaving him in a pair of pale grey briefs. They’re already stained with a wet patch. Chanyeol noses against the fabric and tongues against the cotton—which tastes of fabric and sweat, and is kind of gross, he thinks—, and Joonmyun whines. Chanyeol acquiesces, pulling his underpants down his thighs. Joonmyun’s cock is short and thick and as perfect as he’d imagined it to be.

Chanyeol has never sucked cock before, but he’s watched enough porn and had enough blowjobs in his life that he thinks he could probably do a pretty good job of it. So he licks his lips to moisten them and then, holding Joonmyun’s dick in his hand, heavy and satisfying, licks at the whiteness beading at the tip.

It doesn’t taste very nice either, but the sound Joonmyun makes in the back of his throat is wonderful. Chanyeol seals his lips around the head and slowly inches down, sucking more and more into his mouth.

“Oh!” Joonmyun breathes aloud, as Chanyeol licks a stripe up the side. His legs are splayed wide around Chanyeol, and Chanyeol wonders how they would look to anyone who saw them like this. He places his hands on Joonmyun’s hips, and tries to take Joonmyun as far into his mouth as possible. It results in a loud gasp from Joonmyun, who tries to buck into his mouth. It catches Chanyeol by surprise and hits his gag reflex, causing tears to well up in his eyes. He blinks them away and presses down on Joonmyun’s hips so he won’t do it again next time.

Joonmyun cards his hand through Chanyeol’s hair in apology, and it’s like getting a gentle massage. Chanyeol hums appreciatively and Joonmyun gasps again, trying to buck his hips up another time. “I’m so close,” he breathes, and Chanyeol looks up at him. He looks debauched; eyes half closed, glasses askew, and a slight sheen of sweat across his face and torso. Chanyeol wonders what he’d look like as he comes, or when Chanyeol fucks into him.

He slides one hand down and strokes against Joonmyun’s balls, and then further back to press against Joonmyun’s perineum.

“I’m—” is all Joonmyun can get out. Chanyeol pulls back, but not before Joonmyun comes in his mouth and on his face, it dripping onto the bedclothes between Joonmyun’s legs. Chanyeol grimaces and swallows what’s in his mouth. It’s thicker than he’d imagined it to be, and a little bitter.

“Oh,” Joonmyun breathes, before he has a look around for some tissues to clean the mess from Chanyeol’s face. There are some on the desk, so he climbs off the bed to get them. He carefully brushes Chanyeol’s hair off his face and wipes the come off. “Sorry,” he says, and then presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth.

It starts off gentle, but then Chanyeol realises that technically this is their second kiss, and he pushes Joonmyun back onto the bed, mouths moving together. He’s still hard, and he finds himself bucking towards Joonmyun as his tongue seeks out entrance to the other’s mouth. Joonmyun opens up for him, and their tongues fight as he ruts.

The stimulation is too much for him and he comes in his trousers, without even being touched by Joonmyun. It’s a little disappointing, until Joonmyun breaks their kiss and looks down. “Oh,” he repeats. “How long will it take to get you hard again?”

Chanyeol drops his head back as his eyes threaten to roll into his skull. He doesn’t quite manage to bite back, “With your mouth, who knows?”

Joonmyun laughs and helps him work his soiled trousers and boxer briefs down his legs and onto the floor. “Okay,” he says. “I can do my best.”

Chanyeol reaches for a condom. “You don’t want come in your hair,” he tries to say when Joonmyun looks at him in confusion.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Joonmyun says. “I don’t, if you don’t.” Then he presses open-mouthed kisses up Chanyeol’s thighs, and then one to his cock. It’s been barely minutes since he came, but his cock stirs with interest once again.

Joonmyun’s tongue against his cock feels amazing, and the little grimaces Joonmyun’s face makes as he realises cock tastes like cock are adorable. Once Chanyeol’s hard again, Joonmyun licks from base to tip, and then takes as much of him in his mouth in one go, hand around what can’t fit.

As he looks down upon Joonmyun with his mouth sealed around his cock, Chanyeol feels extremely satisfied with this development.

It’s even better than his dream.


End file.
